Things to Come
by Mrs.EdwardCullen2013
Summary: What happens when Edward and Bella tell Charlie? One year after their marrige an unexpected visitor shows up, someone from Bella's past what happens when this person starts to act suspiciously?Rated Tlanguage and content. Read and Review Please.
1. Complications

Complications

Edward's Point of View

I grabbed on to Bella's hand, I could feel how fast her heart was beating and any other day I may laugh at her but today if my heart still could beat I think mine would be just as fast. We were about to tell Charlie our news, I couldn't believe the day had finally come when I got to announce to someone other than my family that I was getting married. Finally Bella and I made it to the door since I knew she was too nervous to knock I did. Charlie opened the door and let us in, "Thanks for bringing her home uhh… Edward see ya." Just as Charlie was about to close the door I stopped him.

"Actually Charlie there's something very important Bella and I need to talk to you about."

"Oh God Isabella Marie Swan are you pregnant?!"

Suddenly Bella screamed," No Dad I'm not pregnant, Edward has asked me to marry him and I've said yes!"

"WHAT!" Charlie roared, "Bella you are not getting married, it's not going to happen so forget about it!"

I was scared(and that's pretty hard to do considering what I've seen in all my years)but for Bella's sake I intervened, " Charlie if I may Bella and I will be very happy together and…"

I could already tell Charlie wasn't going to let me finish," You oh I am not even done with you yet, you will never ever marry my daughter so I will say this once and once only get out of my house and never come back as of now Bella and you are officially done!"

Things like this really got to Bella which is probably why she said," If you will not let me get married to Edward now not later than I will move out regardless of what you say, you forget Charlie that I am a legal adult."

"If you accept his invitation to get married then I won't come to your wedding!"

What I said next was truly and utterly a product of stupidity, "Charlie if you cannot accept the fact that Bella and I are getting married then maybe she will just move in with me tonight."

"Bella go to your room now, I have to have a little talk with Edward." As soon as Bella was gone I heard Charlie's thoughts clearly and a little talk was not what he had in mind.

"Edward if you do not get out of my house right now than I can promise you a very unpleasant evening."

"Charlie maybe if I could tell you…"

"Get out of my house!" That's when I knew things had not gone as planned… at all. Charlie pulled out a gun and pointed it at me, I suppose I couldn't really blame the man, his daughter was about to marry someone who he thought was a terrible person and she was only 18. As I looked up at Charlie I knew he would actually be willing to shoot me. So that's why I got up from the couch and walked out the door but not before saying,

"Bella will be gone before morning." Then I got in my Volvo and drove home but I did catch Charlie thinking of locking all the doors in the house, and Bella's room and windows.

Bella's Point of View

I couldn't believe I told my dad I was getting married. It was 11:05 p.m and I knew Edward would not be here for at least another hour and I knew I wasn't getting out of my room anytime soon because I knew after Edward's statement all the doors and windows were to be locked. So to pass the time I sent my mom and e-mail telling her about me moving out, my marriage, and my future as a vampire. I poured my whole heart into the e-mail which is probably why at the end my face was wet with tears. I took out the stuff about what I was to become and hit send, it was now 12:00 a.m exactly five minutes later I heard something on the roof top, and then my window opened

"Edward," I exclaimed, "I've missed you so much!" I kissed him enthusiastically but as usual as soon as we were about to cross the line he said,

"Careful love save it for after the wedding," and then he winked at me and gave me my favorite crooked smile. "You've got very few things to pack so I'll get started you rest you've had a long day." As Edward whizzed by packing things left and right I realized I should probably leave a note for Charlie so I began writing:

Dear Charlie,

I'm sorry I had to leave you this way but I want you to know I'm safe and will be in good hands with Edward. I understand if you don't come to my wedding but would like it very much if you did.

All my love,

Bella

I must've fallen asleep because Edward suddenly picked me up and told me I was all packed and I was ready to go home. Home sounded so good right now.


	2. Getting Ready

Chapter 2, Home at Last

When I woke up things were a little fuzzy and then memories started coming back to me the fight with Charlie, my e-mail to Renee, and me moving out. I couldn't believe I had done it I was happy but at the same time scared out of my mind until I saw him, the love of my existence.

Edward was lying right beside me propped up on one elbow looking deep into my eyes.

"Tell me love what were your dreams last night you were talking almost all night?"

"I don't remember," I said cautiously, "what exactly did I say?"

"You're worried about Charlie and Renee, our wedding, and as always you said how much you loved me."

"Oh okay then." I said before I got up to get ready for my day. "Can I have a quick human moment?"

"But of course I'll be right outside my… well I guess now our door."

I showered and dressed as quickly as possible but while I was in the middle of putting on my clothes my mind wandered quickly back to Jake when I last saw him, the look on his face still haunted me, but I had to let go, he was going to be fine, and I, I was going to be more than fine, I was going to be great. I was in but a few months getting married to the love of my existence and would soon after have all my demands met, that was going to be the best part I thought.

When I walked out of Edward's room he quickly enveloped me in a tight hug and buried his face in my hair. He started to kiss me softly on the lips, and then Alice walked down the hall with a look that said she was determined.

"Bella I need to know do you want an outside wedding or an inside wedding, civil or religious ceremony, where do you want the reception, who is going to be your bridesmaids?"

My head was spinning from all her questions so I quickly answered,"Alice you know me better than anyone so I think you can handle the wedding details, and as for my bridesmaids I think they should be Angela, Rosalie, and Esme with you as already established as my maid of honor."

"Right I agree, Bella I know you hate parties but if this wedding is yours I think you should come with me today so you can at least help pick some of the details." Her eyes sold me they were so sincere.

"Okay yes I'll come with you what time do you want to leave?"

"Right now if that's alright, we'll take my Porsche so that we can get there faster, oh and sorry Edward you can't come girls only."

"Alright," I said, Edward looked really relieved he didn't have to come on our shopping trip.

"Have fun ladies, I love you Bella, and Alice make sure Bella is safe."

Before I knew it I was out the door and in Alice's Porsche and we were off to shopping.

The rest of the day past in a blur of credit cards, place settings, and calligraphy. Finally it was over and Alice announced she would take care of everything else and that I should sit back and relax for the coming three months until my wedding, and for the next three months I did just that.


	3. I Do

Chapter 3 The Big Day

Finally it was here the day I would officially become Mrs. Edward Cullen, my dress and veil were on my brides maids ready, the minister was all set, everything was perfect except for one thing, my father was not walking me down the aisle, I had not seen nor heard from Charlie in three months and I didn't want to talk to him either until today. I hoped that one day Charlie would walk me down the aisle but that was obviously not going to happen I almost cried but then remembered my makeup that Lana the professional makeup artist that Alice had ordered in from Paris had spent three hours doing and I did not want to go through that again. So I just sat in my dressing room and waited. One hour later Alice, Angela, Esme, and Rosalie came in, Alice looked at me with pride in her eyes and Angela looked at me with pure joy because the week before my wedding Angela had also become engaged to Ben. Esme kept telling me it was going to be fine and then I got some good news from Rosalie.

"Bella Carlisle was wondering since your father isn't coming if he could do the honor of walking you down the aisle."

I pondered this for a few moments before I answered. "Rosalie tell Carlisle nothing would make me happier than him walking me down the aisle." At that moment all four girls gave me huge smiles which showed that they were happy I wasn't stressing too much about Charlie, and I realized I really wasn't, I didn't need anyone but Edward to make my wedding perfect.

Edward's Point of View

I had just been informed by my best man Emmett that Bella had accepted Carlisle's invitation and I couldn't be any more joyous. As I stood in front of a whole church full of people waiting for Bella I couldn't help thinking about tonight, the night one of Bella's small but very hard to meet demands would be attempted. I didn't know if I could restrain myself enough not to kill her, but I made a promise to Bella and I will never break a promise to her again. Than the wedding march began to play and I snapped back into the present. First came Emmett, Jasper, and Ben with Rosalie, Angela, Alice, and Esme all looking beautiful as ever but Bella outshone them all by miles. She radiated elegance and beauty as she walked down the aisle on Carlisle's arm, I couldn't believe I have been so lucky as to find someone like her. When she finally reached the front of the church the minister began to talk, but I wasn't listening, I was envisioning my future with Bella. Finally it came time for me to say I do, and with total sincerity I said those two words that now made me the luckiest man in the whole history of the world. At last Bella said her vows and now she officially belonged to me and no one else. When the minister gave me the go ahead to kiss the bride I kissed Bella with more enthusiasm than ever, the whole church than erupted in applause. I walked outside to the horse drawn carriage with my new wife as we set off for the reception.

Bella's Point of View

As I rode in the carrige with Edward we shared many passionate kisses, when we finally made it to the place our reception was being held I gasped in awe, Alice had refused to tell me where it was and now that I'd seen it I was glad she hadn't, the Cullen home had been transformed into a wonderland lights everywhere, a tent in the backyard, and their dining room had turned into what looked like the most beautiful dining room ever made that would even make kings and queens jealous. As Edward and I walked to the tent it erupted in congradulations and good wishes and the gifts were piled up to the top of the ceiling I couldn't believe it, it was more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. After an hour of greetings and thanks it came time for me to have my first dance as Mrs.Cullen. A song I didn't recognize came on but I knew it was perfect for Edward and I because Alice picked it out. As I twirled and danced intricate steps my eyes welled up with tears it had finally happened here I was a Cullen, married, and the most happy person on earth. Much too soon our dance ended and the D.J announced the father daughter dance and called me to the floor, I went but not without letting my tears go, the only missing piece to my wedding was that my father wasn't here but then Carlisle stepped forward and grabbed my waist and we were dancing.

"Thank you so much," I stifled in between sobs, "Carlisle this is so great of you."

"Bella I love you as though you were my own daughter, you have done so much for my family and this is the least I could ever do for you."

When our dance ended I gave Carlisle a hug and a peck on the cheek and made my way back to Edward.

After the toasts, the dancing, and getting congradulations from everyone it was time to leave for our honeymoon. Edward picked me up and carried me outside where a limo was waiting to take us to the airport where our private jet would be waiting to take us to Iceland. Over the next two weeks there would be no worries about other vampires just Edward and I. As we got in the limo we kissed, we kissed all the way to the airport, and when we got on the jet I explained to Edward I needed to sleep if I was going to be up for tonight's festivities.

Edward's Point of View

When I carried Bella in to our hotel suite I chose to awake her out of her slumber, though I would probably regret it.

"Bella, Mrs.Cullen we're here, to the hotel wake up love." Bella popped right up and grabbed her things and walked in to the bathroom where I assumed she would change for bed, this was definitely a good thing, maybe she had forgotten about her demand. When she opened the door I knew that wasn't true, she had on a gown that was blue and only went down to the top of her thigh, it had a long slit that went to the bottom of her breasts, in a word she was tempting much too tempting.

"Bella," I breathed, "wow."

Then it got worse she began to kiss me and as we got deeper and deeper into our kiss the line I told myself I would never cross with Bella began to fade away. I took off my shirt first and then worked on her gown, she had on the sexiest thing I had ever seen underneath, I took off her bra and my own pants, then we had sex it was may be nine in the morning before we stopped.

Bella's Point of View

I had done it, I had gotten Edward to sleep with me, it had been incredible I was so happy.


	4. One Year Later

Chapter 4: One Year Later Bella's Point of View

Well I had done it, today was my one year anniversary married to Edward, and so far so good no sadistic vampires trying to kill me which was always a good sign. A lot had changed in this past year, Edward and I moved out of Esme and Carlisle's place and got a home of our own just a few miles away, I hadn't talked to Charlie in over a year either, and yes I was now a member of the vampire world I was strong and beautiful and even better a vegetarian, but the strangest thing that had happened in this past year dealt with Jacob. They are still looking for him after a little over a year of being missing, apparently when he got my wedding invitation he ran to who knows where. Quil, Embry, Sam, and the rest of the pack have been looking for him but so far can't find him. I called every so often to see how the search was progressing but nothing. Billy had died of a heart attack the pack says it was stress induced because of Jacob disappearing. The cover up story was that he had gone to a far off boarding school.

While I was reading "Wuthering Heights," again, Edward was talking to Carlisle on the phone about cars and man stuff that I couldn't understand if I tried. But out of nowhere Bella came up behind me and whispered,

"Bella what do you say we take a bit of a vacation? To Alaska perhaps?" The edge in his voice caught my attention, he hadn't sounded this nervous since the Victoria days.

"Why do you want to go, is something bad happening?" I questioned.

"No, no of course not I just thought you may want to go on a vacation just the two of us." It was times like these I knew exactly how Edward felt saying he wished he could read my mind, though I had gotten his same ability I could not read his mind, it got quite frustrating at times.

"Now Edward I know you don't expect me to buy that excuse, there is something going on that you're not telling me about, now tell me what it is."

"Bella, Jasper and Emmett were driving this morning when they caught a scent, Jacob's scent, Bella if the pack founds out I bit you we will have to go in to hiding."

" Oh I said well…" I was cut off by a sharp knock on the door.


	5. Visitor

Chapter 5: Visitor 

Bella's Point of View

I heard the thoughts of the person on the front porch but I couldn't recognize the voice, nor did he or she mention their name, so I got up with Edward right behind me and opened the door. There standing on my porch was the last person I ever expected to see again it was Jacob.

"Hello Bella," I just stood there dumbfounded, I scrambled for the right words.

"Jacob! Where the hell have you been, do you have any idea…the pack couldn't find you…Billy."

"Nice to see you too Bells mind if I come in? Cullen," I noticed the definite acid in his voice as he greeted Edward and as I read his mind I noticed he was being careful to keep all things hidden, he was just thinking of the weather.

"God Jake do you have any idea how worried everyone's been about you, have you heard about Billy?"

"No what about him?" Jake looked at me with innocence in his eyes.

" Jake, I don't really know how to say this right but, Billy… he died Jake, he had a heart attack a few months after you left," I could see this was bad Jake was shaking violently, "oh Jake I'm so sorry."

"Bella I'll be fine, I uh, just need to have some time alone for a bit," as he said these words I could hear the pain in his voice and see it in his eyes, "but I need to talk to you is there a time when I can come tomorrow and speak to you…alone."

"Umm… Yeah I suppose, come around fourish." I was reading his mind and I didn't like what I heard

"Damn Bella looks better and better every time I see her; I wonder if her leech has already stopped her heart, I'll give her a hug to see if I can feel a heartbeat."

All I had to do was make sure he didn't touch me so he wouldn't feel my icy skin nor hear the lack there of, of a heart beat,

"Pardon me Jake but I have to use the restroom. Edward can you show Jake out. See you tomorrow Jake."

"Bye Bella," in his thoughts I read, "Frick well I'll see if I can find out tomorrow along with my other plan, oh crap the bloodsucker can read minds, well Edward if you can hear me can I say one thing, oh never mind I better not."

I was scared, what other plans did he have? Was I safe? I didn't know. I quickly ran upstairs and until I heard Edward bid Jake a polite farewell, which Jake returned with nothing but some rudeness about leeches and parasites and I heard the door close.

"Bella, love, what's wrong you seem nervous." Edward called to me from downstairs.

I quickly ran down the stairs, "Edward I don't know what to do, I think Jake has something planned and I have no idea what it is, I don't think it's anything too terrible, but I'm not sure. Did you hear anything about his plans?"

"Yes I heard about some kind of plans as well, but I didn't hear anything more than what you heard. Is that why you faked having to use the restroom?"

"No Edward, he was going to see if I was still human to see if I had a heartbeat, I didn't know what else to do."

"I see, Bella well you did well, but love I don't know if you should be alone tomorrow when Jake comes, though he's never hurt you before you never know, he's been gone a year and people change if you can really call the mongrel a person."

I shot Edward a sharp look and he held up his hands in apology, "Edward I see your point I really do it's just, I need to see if Jacob's okay, after what I did to him I can't just tell him to never come back, he's like family Edward."

"Bella I trust your judgment but please take some precautions, like sit away from him, have your cell phone, and do not leave the house. And if you don't mind, I would like to keep watch around the house, I'll be but a few miles a way and I promise you I won't eavesdrop."

"Alright Edward," I said with a sigh, "I suppose you're right." A look of relief came on to Edward's face. Since all of the drama seemed to be over for now I sat down on our couch and motioned for Edward to sit next to me. When he did I made my way in to his lap and cuddled in to his chest, while he stroked my cheek with his thumb, burying his face in my hair, and there we sat like this for hours just letting our minds wander. At last Edward told me it was dinner time, just like every night (we ate every night just as a precaution more so for me than for him.) And so off we were to hunt within fifteen minutes of our home, usually small game, but once a week we went in the mountains to hunt mountain lions, I think I loved them as much as Edward did.


	6. Jacob

Hey everyone it's me just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews every one helps, keep reviewing 

Chapter 6: Jacob, Bella's Point of View

When Edward and I got back from hunting at around three in the afternoon the next morning, I felt full and rejuvenated, until I remembered Jacob. So when we got home all I could do is nervously tap my foot, while Edward just looked at me with concern, I had already told him many times I was okay just anxious, but he saw right through my lies and saw what I was really feeling, fear, which is probably why he held me tight to his chest whispering how it was all going to be fine. At half after three he left telling me he would only be a few miles a way and not to hesitate to call if anything went wrong, he also told me Alice would be watching me too.

So for fifteen minutes I waited, I just stared at the wall. When it was three forty-five a knock came at the door. I got up quickly and answered it of course Jake was on the porch but what was odd was he was not thinking of anything not weather, not plans, and certainly not me. "Hey Jake how's it going?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"You know, as good as it can be, he was my dad you know? Which reminds me, how are you and Charlie, when I visited him this morning he didn't say a word about you or the lee… I mean him. What's going on?"

"Well there's not much to tell he hates Edward and that's kind of the end of it."

"Can't say I blame Charlie," I shot Jake a look,"Hey I'm sorry Bella I can't help who I hate. Look I'm sorry okay I'll just be your friend Jacob now. A friend who would like to know if you'd take a walk with him. We can go to the beach if you want."

"Gee Jake, I don't know it's just…"

"Oh I get it, he's still your warden, even when you're married he still won't let you talk to anyone but him."

"Shut up Jake, if you're going to be like that you can leave."

"Fine Bella once again I'm sorry, okay, is that good enough for you or do I have to beg? Now how about that walk?"

Now my suspicions were growing, why did Jacob look so anxious when he talked about walking at the beach or outside for that matter. Also if we went outside he would see my skin, and the way it reacts in the light.

"Jake why do we have to go outside can't we talk in here?"

"Jesus Bella why won't you go outside, it's because you're a vamp isn't it, you told me about the skin and sunlight thing."

"No Jacob it's not, but if you won't believe me I'll show you." I'd just have to wear a jacket and hat.

"Excellent, shall we go then?"

Something about the way he smiled at me made me think he was hiding something, I hadn't heard any of his thoughts, was it possible not to think?

"Let me go get my jacket and hat it's cold."

"Bella it's like 60 degrees."

"Well I get cold easy so deal with it." I quickly grabbed my hat, jacket, and cell phone. "Okay let's go." As I walked out the door I notice Jacob's thoughts abruptly change, why was he suddenly thinking about how nice it was to see me? To cover up his thoughts maybe? That should have been a warning to run but for some reason the warning didn't occur to me until we were outside.

"Bella can I use your cell phone, I lost mine."

"Sure Jake," I said but it looked like he had a cell phone in his jeans pocket. He quickly grabbed the cell phone out of my hand as if he was afraid I was going to take it back and tell him he couldn't use it after all. His thoughts were still the same as they were a few minutes ago, my brain was screaming at me to run but I blocked those thoughts out. Jake opened my car door and practically shoved me in, when he was in he quickly turned the keys in the ignition and hit the gas going to the left, but the beach was to the right, now I was really starting to get scared, but maybe he just forgot, it could happen to anyone I tried to tell myself that but I couldn't accept it.

"Jake the beach is to the right."

Jake just looked at me and answered, "I know that Bella, we're not going to the beach," and just like that he threw my cell phone out the window.

"Jacob where the hell are you taking me?" I screamed.

"Oh don't you worry about that here put this on," in his hand he held a blindfold I shook my head in protest, I couldn't make words come out of my mouth, "no well I guess I could put it on for you." He put it on so fast I didn't have time to move. I should've listened to Edward, he was right people do change.

Edward's Point of View

I was reading Jacob's thoughts and they had not changed in five minutes and I'd called Bella's cell phone many times. I was getting to my wits end I couldn't take this anymore. I quickly dialed the cell phone company,

"Hello welcome to ALLTEL to speak to an associate press one, to leave a message press two, if this is an emergency press three." The mechanical voice droned on I pressed three down quickly praying to God they were still within business hours.

"Hi this is Heidi how may I help you?"

"Yes please help me my name is Edward Cullen and my wife has gone missing, can you track her cell phone? It's 406-860-3598(for readers do not try to call this #) please hurry!" I was in hysterics I couldn't help it the love of my existence was at stake."I'm sorry Mr. Cullen it would seem around four 'o' five her cell phone signal went off, would you like me to call the police?"

"No thank you she's only been missing an hour or so," though that was a lie it'd been less than an hour.

Where was my Bella! I decided I needed to call Alice. I found her in my contacts and pressed send.

"Hello?"

"Alice have you seen Bella she's with Jacob and her cell phone signal's been lost."

"No I haven't I can't see her when she's with the dogs but if I see anything I'll tell you. Should I have Emmett and Jasper track her scent?"

"Yes Alice do right away, Alice I think something's wrong."


	7. Panic

Chapter Seven: Panic

Edward's Point of View

As soon as I hung up with Alice I tried to find Jacob, I couldn't hear his thoughts meaning he was no longer close to my home. I started to wonder, would Jacob and his friends ever go so far as to hurt Bella, just for becoming one of us? I quickly dismissed this absurd because of course Jacob knew the treaty and if he disobeyed it we would go to war. I thought of all the places Jacob would take Bella but none seemed like the place they would go on Jacob's first day back in Forks with her. I was about to go get into my Volvo and start to look for Bella when my phone rang, I quickly looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Alice.

"Hello, Alice have Jasper and Emmett found anything?"

"Yes and no Edward, it would seem Bella walked as far out to the driveway and then got into a car but a few yards away Jasper and Emmett found the remains of a cell phone, it looked like Bella's. We know she was with Jacob because they could smell the scent of the mutt. Edward Bella wouldn't throw her cell phone into the road; I think you're right to think something is wrong."

"Thank Jasper and Emmett for me Alice and thank you. I think I will do a bit of looking for Bella myself."

"That sounds good I think I'll do the same so I suppose I'll talk to you later then."

"Yes and do call me if you find anything, talk to you later." Now I was really worried maybe I was wrong about those dogs.

Bella's Point of View

I didn't want to hurt Jacob I truly didn't but I couldn't wait to get where we were going, things may get harder there. As I lifted my arm to make a blow to his chest his hand stopped me,

"Don't even think about it Bella." Though he sounded strained as though it was hard for him to restrain me.

I started to lower my hand but quickly rethought it out and remembered I am a newborn vampire and I'm stronger than him, so I took his hand in mine and squeezed as hard as I could, I heard a cracking sound and assumed something was broken. I raced to take off the blindfold and get out of the car.

"Damn it Bella!" I heard Jake scream but I knew I didn't have much time, he healed remarkably fast.

So I just ran thinking no one could catch me, but every few moments I heard a loud barking so I turned around and was suddenly face to face with six werewolves. Even though you couldn't really see facial expressions I could tell they were pissed. Each one grabbed one of my limbs, I kicked and flailed but my efforts remained fruitless. They started to run and before long we stopped in what looked like an old warehouse. We walked into a room that looked like it had a very complicated security system; they obviously had no idea the extent of my strength. But then I looked around the room and realized they had not under estimated me, but over estimated me. There were no windows, no light, and the steel that made up the walls looked way difficult to break through even for me. They threw me on the ground like a rag doll and they immediately transformed back to their human forms. All of my old friends were there, Quil, Embry, Sam, Leah, Paul, and Seth. They looked at me with pure hatred in there eyes. That's when Jacob walked in.

"Do you know why we brought you here Bella," Jacob asked in an icy tone.

"I have absolutely no idea, but what I do know is that when the family finds you they'll kill all of you." I said with not an ounce of doubt.

"How will they find you Bella, Alice can't see us, we're too far away for Edward to find you, and even if they did find us do you really think we'd stay long enough for us to kill us?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked my voice quivering a bit.

"Bella did you really think we were going to let you become a bloodsucker, a leech, a parasite!"

"That's where you're wrong Jake, I'm already changed." This slowed him up a bit he looked at me in disgust.

"That can be fixed Bella, all things can be changed back to the way they're supposed to be."


	8. Problems Arising

Information

Bella's Point of View :

I was scared more scared than I've ever been in my life I couldn't move, Jacob's words raced through my mind I couldn't understand what he was getting at.

"You see Bella," Jake continued, "I'm sure you think that while I was gone for a year I was moping my loss, and not keeping in touch with the pack."

"Well you didn't I called quite often and they…" I was cut off by sharp laughter.

"Has it ever occurred to you Bella that people lie? I suppose you are so bad at lying you'll believe anyone with any skill," he gingerly stroked my cheek and I quickly jerked away, "Anyway continuing on, while I was gone I thought of everything how to stop you and I came up with nothing, but then I remembered something you told me, about a huge pack of vampires living in Volterra, Italy, and it suddenly occurred to me that werewolves would always be near vampires especially a coven of that size. So off I went to Volterra, the first day I was there I found nothing, but on the second day a man of my kind came to me and asked what my purpose was in Volterra, I explained my situation and was immediately taken to headquarters I guess you could call it,right outside the city. They told me they had been there for as long as the Volturi and yet they had no idea because they made a point to stay out of the city. They explained how they were there to try and keep the numbers in the Volturi down and how maybe once a week a member of the guard would go missing while away hunting for Aro and the rest of his brothers and cohorts. The guard would go unnoticed and uncared for because he was no more than a servant to them. They then told me I would meet with the head werewolf, the one that had been around for as long as the Volturi and knew the ways of the leeches best, his name was Laurence. He understood my situation and told me what I must do, what I'm about to do to you right now."

"And what would that be?" I asked my voice shaky with fear.

"Bella I'm going to turn you into a werewolf," he said.

Right away I screamed bloody murder. My thoughts raced to Edward, Alice, my whole family.

"Jake it's impossible there is no way you can do that," I knew my words were dripping with uncertainty but anything to save me from this future that Jake was going to try to force me into was worth a shot.

"Bella it's all but impossible just like when Edward bit you, yes you didn't think I knew who bit you, or the fact that he bit you on your neck did you?" shock flashed across my face, "Bella I would never leave you alone with that blood sucking leech I had Sam keep watch on you. But yes when Edward bit you he put venom into your system but I don't think you knew that we werewolves have our own form of venom it's not as painful on infliction either."

"Please Jake you can't do this to me, I love my life why can't you just let me live it?"

"Bella don't you see you're not living you're heart has stopped you are practically dead!" he screamed. He started to shake he was losing control soon he would burst in to the werewolf that I used to love, but now I just wanted to get away, to escape to the comfort of Edward's arms.

Edward's Point of View

I'd been driving around town for quite a while, looking for my Bella. When I found the mongrel I was going to kill him. I was searching the thoughts of every person I passed looking for anyone who could offer me a glance of where Bella was. I drove by an ugly, decrepid, building, when I saw her. She was in a room no doors nor windows, looking so alone and scared I wasn't sure it was her until I heard her say my name in whom ever's mind I was in.

"Edward, find me please. I need you so bad." She whimpered barely audible. They were laughing at her, and by that laugh I knew who it was, it was Jacob. I gripped the steering wheel so hard it was about to break. So I had narrowed down which building Bella was in but getting past werewolves would prove to be quite a difficult task so I took out my cell phone and quickly dialed Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. I told them about what was happening and they were almost as angry as I myself. I found myself talking to all of them explaining what we would have to do. We were going to save Bella.


	9. Alterior Motives

Chapter Nine

Alterior Motives Edward's Point of View

I was standing outside of the building with my brothers and sisters when a peculiar man walked to the door of the building, the door opened with such swiftness and closed again that I at first thought I had imagined it. The man was gone inside. I decided to take a look inside his mind. As he walked in he greeted everyone and as I dug a little further I noticed he not only looked of utmost importance, he also thought of himself this way. Then he looked upon Bella, and hatred filled his being. Jacob was explaining some sort of plan to turn Bella in to a werewolf, he explained to Jacob details he forgot, and how to bite her, and how to make sure she was completely werewolf. This man or rather dog had given Jake this obscene idea he could take her away from me forever. I then heard his thoughts and I immediately stopped my mocking.

"Silly child, he thinks he can turn her in to a werewolf, it's impossible, she does not even deserve to live. To kill her I must have everyone out of the room especially this Jacob he has some sort of infatuation with her. It makes me sick."

So this was this mongrel's plan to lure the pack to think he was to help them, only to turn on them in the end. Then Alice asked me to explain what was wrong and I told her everything I had heard and seen, and begged her to look in to Bella's future. She responded by telling me she could not see Bella as long as werewolves were in her future. I had to talk to Jacob, and tell him his supposed alli had alterior motives to kill Bella, but would he care, I pondered this for a few seconds. I finally came to the conclusion it didn't matter, I was going to go in there and find my Bella and bring her home killing all who got in my way, and then I would come back and kill all who had had a part in her kidnapping, and this reduction to fear, which no vampire should ever have we are after all indestructible. I then looked back in to the man's thoughts, and I wanted to throw up if I could, he wanted to rip every piece of flesh from Bella, crush her bones, and watch her suffer.

I had just explained to my brothers and sisters what more I had heard. I asked them if they knew of ways to penetrate the building, they all shook there heads no, until Rosalie told us it may be best if we called in the Volturi, they would not mind helping us with this task. Though I agreed with Rosalie, I didn't want the Volturi here, though honestly I asked myself what could happen, Bella is safe she is one of us now. I decided Rosalie was correct and decided to call the Volturi, I asked my sisters to go home and call upon them and explain everything to Carlisle and Esme, and I asked Jasper and Emmett to stay with me and in case this man decided to react early to help me over power him, though I had absolutely no idea how on earth I was to do this. So off my sisters went and at the building Jasper, Emmett, and I stayed.

Bella's Point of View

I had no idea who this man who had just walked in was, I wanted to look inside his mind, but I couldn't I felt so weak and so drained, though I knew I wasn't. I thought of Edward and only Edward every second, it seemed he gave me a reason to still have a flicker of hope. I thought of the way his arms encircled me, the way his eyes watched me with complete love, and how as soon as he found me he would save me, and all of these things would be mine again. Just then Jacob walked in to my prison.

"Bella what troubles you?"

"You know very well what's wrong, Jacob" I practically spit the word," You keep me in this prison, away from my family, and then you plan to change me, for your own selfish desires."

"But Bella don't you see they're not selfish I only want what's best…" I cut him off with a scream and a yelling of words," You are not what's best for me, I used to love you Jacob Black but now, I hope Edward kills you, and if Edward doesn't then I will!"

Then a new voice entered our dispute, "That will be enough leech," said the man whom had just entered the building, " we are your superiors and we will be respected.

I looked at this man in shock how dare he speak to me this way, I couldn't believe it, but it didn't take much to know he was quite serious. For some reason he looked more dangerous than the others, so I went back to thinking of Edward, and I just looked at the floor.


	10. The Big Reveal

Chapter 10

The Big Reveal

Bella's POV

I looked at the floor for God knows how long, I just sat. I thought of Edward even more, I thought of every conversation we had ever had, of every touch, of every kiss, and most of all I thought of those precious times we were just there in total silence, but words couldn't express what our bodies could. Those were my favorite times with Edward, when we were totally and completely together, as one person, er… vampire.

I thought it had to be dark because no one had come to check on me for a while, and I knew how the werewolves had to sleep. I wondered how it would be to be a werewolf, to live out the rest of my days with people who had taken me away from the one I love.

Suddenly there was a noise at the back of the room, it sounded like a snarl, and then a whimper, and last, total and complete silence. I could see to where the noise had come from, that's when I saw them, one body(of a wolf)completely motionless. Slumped over with eyes wide with fear, but they couldn't see. The other figure was of a wolf as well, but this one, had blood dripping from his nose, he was walking in a way suggesting he was dangerous, I'd never seen this wolf before. Then he crouched…

"Bella I… What the fuck are you doing Laurence!?"

Edward's POV

I had heard and seen it, the snarl from the wolf's mouth, the swiftness at which he bit Seth. Seth was motionless, dead. This wolf, he was looking at Bella hungrily, like this was the moment he had been waiting for, he saw her as one of us, and he hated her. He wanted to kill her and he was capable too. He began to crouch in a predatory position when Jacob walked in.

He screamed profanity, I could see Jacob really didn't understand, then slowly, comprehension registered on his face.

Bella's POV

"No… No, you can't Laurence, get away from her! You told me you would help!"

"Jacob my dear boy," so that was his name Laurence what a coincidence two people who've tried to killed me, Laurent and Laurence what a pair, I thought sarcastically, " you thought I would help you? Honestly, as you said to the girl, you'll believe anyone with any bit of lying skill"

"But why? Why are you doing this."

"Because," he roared, "her kind of continued to kill ours for generations! They do not deserve to live! We help mankind, they suck the life out of them, further more there heart beats no more. She. Is. Dead. She will never be revived, our heart beats on, so tell me this Jacob, why is she among the living when she is dead?" then he lunged, not Laurence at me, but Jacob at Laurence, both were in there full wolf form now, and I was scared, but that's when I noticed a bit of light over by where what I now recognized was the figure of Seth lie motionless, they didn't lock the door, I was going to be free.

A. N. I'm so sorry for being so long to upload, but I've been so busy, and I wanted my ending to be good, and I hope it is, please read and review, I will update soon.


	11. New Beginnings and an Ending

Chapter 11

New Beginnings and an Ending

Edward's POV

I saw the fight begin, for the second time in my life I knew I would owe Jacob, I remained silent, motionless, and stoic for those grueling few seconds, I watched as they ripped and tore at each other, never stopping for a breath.

"Edward, what's wrong." Alice asked, she could tell when something was wrong.

"Bella!" I screamed, where was she? She wasn't in her position that she had been in for days.

"What's wrong? Edward what's wrong?!"

"She's gone, I took my eyes off for a moment, where is she? What if she's been…"

"Edward, stop," and all of the sudden I felt a calm, warm, and wonderful sensation coming over me, Jasper I knew was the culprit.

"Edward, why don't we just break down the door and kick some ass?" Emmett said enthusiastically.

"Because Emmett, if Bella is harmed in any way, it would be our fault, and if Bella is harmed, I will make sure the rest of your lifetime is filled with agony because of your stupid scheme!" I knew my voice was getting steadily louder but I couldn't help it, Bella was gone.

Bella's POV

I saw Jake was fighting for me, and for a moment I felt a flicker of the old flame that used to burn inside of me, but I quickly switched to thinking of more pressing matters like the fact that now was my only chance to get back to the love of my life or eternity, whichever came first.

I decided Jake could hold his own and I ran, they were too preoccupied with fighting to notice me. I didn't see anyone once I made it out of my vault like door, so I assumed that there were only three here to guard me tonight. I ran and ran until finally I found what I was looking for, the door. I didn't bother opening the glass door, I kicked it open and that's when I saw him. He was there screaming at Emmett, but not in an angry way, I could tell he was in pain, and when in Edward was in pain I knew he had a tendency to take it out on others. He then just dropped to his knees and began screaming my name and there was so much agony in his voice but I couldn't speak. So many thoughts were going through my mind, they were going to come back, slowly though he turned and saw me, and when I saw his face, I lost it.

Edward's POV

I was positive Bella was dead, and yet here she is the light in my other wise dark world. I stood there, not really believing she was back to me. Then she was in my arms, and I was holding her, she was shaking, unable to sob, but in the vampire way she was hysteric with sobs. She wouldn't let go, and when I put her in the car to go home she wouldn't let go, she told me she was scared they were going to come back for her. Alice drove us home, and Bella's eyes stared unseeing straight forward, anytime I would shift she would take a swift breath in, as if she was scared of what was to come. She whimpered as if remembering the horrors of what she had experienced, I would've given anything to switch places with her. When we finally arrived home I carried her to bed and held on all night. This continued for days until finally on the sixth day, one night when I kissed her goodnight I was met with an enthusiastic reply, much better than the cold and limp lips I had been kissing for what seemed like an eternity.

Bella's POV

I don't know what did it, but suddenly I was ready to kiss Edward again, and I was not just content with a kiss. Suddenly things began heating up, I was cold as stone, but I felt like I was on fire inside. I felt so much more alive than I had for the past days. All of the emotions I had had while I was away from Edward came pouring out, he was the only thing in my world. Before I knew it, my clothes were on the floor and so were his, well pieces of them, it seemed Edward sort of ripped them off.

"Bella are you sure?" he said in a husky voice, that even I could tell was hungry with desire. I didn't answer I simply giggled and bent down and was kissing him all over. After it was all over by 3 p.m. the next afternoon I was laughing, knowing that I would be with Edward forever, never having to worry about anything again, it may have not been true but I lived in the moment, and I again I felt a fire starting to ignite, and suddenly, again the fire felt like it was all over my body, burning to be discovered by Edward. I leaned over and whispered seductively in his ear, "Oh, I know you know I'm not done with you yet." It was his turn not to respond, he let out a playful snarl and again I fell in to my world of utter and complete bliss.

For days this continued, I couldn't get enough of Edward, I was making up for the terrible few days I'd lost with him.

Edward's POV

Those days I had with Bella were probably the best I'd ever had, I couldn't believe how wonderful everything was. Except for one thing, I knew I had to tell her, but I couldn't bring myself to. I didn't know how. So on the day after our days of closeness, I resolved I had to tell her.

"Love? Bella? May I speak to you?"

"Edward," she ran her hands all over me, again I was tempted to take her to the bedroom where I would lock her up for the rest of eternity, but alas, my conscience took over and I knew I needed to tell her.

"Bella, it would be very," she kept on doing what she was doing, it was hard to resist, she knew what she was doing, and I can't say I minded, "Bella please." I turned the full intensity of my gaze on her, and she understood and sat down.

"Edward what?"

"Bella, I've been avoiding this for some time, I knew you were in a… delicate, state, do you remember the fight you saw before you ran?"

"Yes?" she said uncomprehending

" The werewolf Laurence has been killed, Jacob killed him," she smiled a small smile agknowledging it, but not wanting to relive it. I knew I had to tell him the next part, but it was going to be terrible. "Bella, another life was lost," I said very quickly.

"No! Oh my God, no, please no!"


End file.
